Blasted to the Past
by EpicxXFail
Summary: When Merlin comes across a strange, unconscious, wounded girl in the forest destinies begin to change. Of course, he brings her back to Camelot. What could possibly go wrong? (I'm absolutely terrible as summaries so please do read and don't judge my story by this crappy summary) Arthur/Gwen and possibly Merlin/Morgana
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I've not written a Merlin story before nor have a written a story in a while so I really hope you guys enjoy this I truly tried my best :)**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own merlin as much as I wish I could, just to meet my queen, Katie McGrath and that adorable human named Colin Morgan. (Along with the rest of the cast of course.)**

 _Chapter 1_

Class in general is boring. Even more so boring than the most boring thing you can think of. You just sit there and listen to the teacher drone on about supposedly important stuff that you probably will never need to use later in life. Which, I know most would deny except I'm quite certain I don't need to know what a factorial is if I'm going to college to be a writer. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure that does not fall in the writing description.

I've never really had that exciting of a life, if I'm being honest. My parents left me on the front steps of an orphanage when I was a newborn and from there I've been moved around in the foster system. No one ever wanted to adopt me for some odd reason and I'm guessing it's probably because of the shrill scream I used to do, according to the lady who found me, Lynette. She would've taken me in if she could, but she was financially unstable and didn't think she'd be able to take care of two people. I'd never once thought about who my parents were because, well, they left me and I have to believe that they wouldn't do that without a reason. I was suddenly brought out of my fly away thoughts by someone calling my name.

"Camilla!" Called out someone from behind me. I lifted my head from its place on my arms and looked over my shoulder. Mallory, a somewhat friend, was waving me over. She was a very pretty girl with fire truck red hair that got balanced out with the bright blue eyes she had. I made a "do I have to" face at her and she glared at me. I heaved a sigh and got up, heading over to her. Oh the effort that took.

"Yes, my dear friend Mallory?" I said, in a voice that let her know I was not too happy with having to get out of my seat.

"We're going to that creepy haunted house tonight. The one that everyone's been talking about. Would you like to come with?" She spoke lightly, smiling at me and my laziness.

I shrugged slightly,"Sure I'll go." I had a feeling I would regret it immensely, but I brushed that thought away.

"Really?" She asked as I nodded. "Great! We're meeting there at 7. I'll text you directions." I smiled at her and said a thanks for inviting me, since I don't have many friends. I turned and walked back to the seat I had dreaded getting up from and felt myself getting giddy. This could be like a supernatural moment. Maybe there will be an actual ghost there. The more I thought about it the more I got comfortable with the idea of going out with friends for once in my life.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

After school I figured I might as well go to the library to kill some time. I loved spending my time in the library, reading anything and everything I could get my hands on from Percy Jackson to any medieval stories. My favorite would always be anything from the Aurthurian times. It all seemed so complex and I guess that's what really draws me in. The whole magic thing and just how it all went down in every single book was different. They all had their own versions of what happened and personally I think that there was a truth to each one.

I pulled the door to the library open and felt the familiar smell of the place hit my nose. While a lot of things in my life changed, this one place never seemed to and I guess that's why I liked the place so much. I made my way to the back area and ran my hand over the books. I think today I'll mix it up a bit and read more about Morgana. Reading about the healer that she was and how she came to be Arthur's biggest enemy was interesting in itself. It was almost unnatural how one could turn on those she loved so quickly. I never really thought much about her and her presence in that time but today I decided to read more. The more I read the more I got to understand her and even came to see her as my favorite character in the legend. Sometimes, villains were so misunderstood. No one ever really understands what goes on in their minds.

Most don't realize the damage that fear and anger can do to a person. Especially to someone who took pride in being her own person and standing up for what she believes in. Then, there was Merlin. Everything I've read on him, he's always a different age. In some he's almost thirty year older than Arthur and in others he's the same age. I sighed to myself, knowing that I would probably never know what happened back in that day. Life really sucked sometimes.

"Camilla. How are you doing, dear?" The elderly librarian, Marian asked me. I looked up at her from my seated position on the floor and smiled.

"I'm doing quite well. How are you, Marian?" I replied. The librarian smiled back at me. She was always such a nice lady, always giving me snacks and food every time I visited.

"I'm doing wonderful, honey." She said, patting me on the shoulder affectionately. She was like the grandmother I never had, "Now don't you forget to get out of here and eat some dinner. We wouldn't want you to wither away to nothing." She gave me a pointed look as she walked back to the front counter.

"I won't!" I said as I shook my head at her, always telling me I needed to put more meat on my bones. That's probably why she tried to shove food down my throat at every chance she got.

I read for what felt like hours before I looked at the clock and realized the time. It was six and I had an hour to get ready before I was to leave with Mallory. I quickly grabbed my stuff, forgetting to put the book back as I made my way out of the library.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

The closer the time got to seven, the more my anxiety seemed heightened. So many thoughts seemed to run through my head that I felt the dull throb of a headache pulsate through my temple. Who knew thinking this much was even possible? Certainly not me. For what felt like the hundredth time glancing at it, I looked at the bright green numbers that lit up the stove saying 6:50. My body felt the need to let me be aware of my anxiety as I unconsciously started to pace in my living room with my hand brought to my mouth, biting nervously at my nails. This whole "hanging out with friends" thing will probably never happen again after this. The night had not even started yet and I already felt mentally exhausted. I was so caught up in the darkest corners of my mind that I almost didn't hear the honk alerting me that Mallory was there.

With a sharp inhale, I breathed in the air around me, hoping to calm myself before heading over to the door. My purse hung loosely in my hand as I grabbed my house key and shoved it in their and swung the door open. I closed it behind me as I stepped out on the porch, hoping and praying that I didn't look half as nervous as I was feeling.

I walked down the sidewalk to the awaiting vehicle and felt the outside air calm my nerves ever so slightly. I opened the car door and got in. I smiled at Mallory in the rear view mirror.

"Hey Camilla! Almost thought you would chicken out." Mallory teased, causing me to relax in my seat. I hadn't realized how tense I actually was until then.

"Me? Chicken out? Girl, I do not scare that easily." I replied easily with a slight grin on my face. I then looked over slightly just now noticing the person in the passenger seat.

"Oh, hey, by the way, this is Lizzie. Lizzie, this is Camilla, my friend from school." She said, introducing us while simultaneously keeping her eyes on the road. I smiled and gave a small wave to the girl across from me. She had short brown hair that was in waves at the moment and had green eyes that made me slightly envious. She gave me a wave and smile back, acknowledging my presence so she wouldn't seem rude. Like I said, awkwardness does little to attract friends.

Fifteen minutes later, we arrived in the darkest part of town that almost no one ever ventured to. Mallory pulled in front of the tall, rickety, house that loomed over us. I shivered as we walked towards it, feeling bad vibes coming off it in waves. The overwhelming feeling of wanting to turn around and hightail it out of there hit me. It was almost a frightening feeling. I jumped and let out a screech as a hand landed on my arm.

"Cam, if you don't want to do this, you can always stay out in the vehicle." Mallory said, looking at me with the utmost concern. It was then that I shrugged off the unease and smiled shakily at her.

"I'm fine. Let's do this." I took a step forward and heard Mallory laugh, knowing that I couldn't ever let my fears take over. I always did this thing where if I was told not to do something because someone thought I was scared, I would do it anyways, just to prove them wrong. Lizzie and Mallory followed behind me, quietly conversing behind me as we approached the rotted wooden steps. I hesitated as I lifted my foot and softly resting it on the step, knowing that my foot could easily make the wood splinter and break if I were to put all my weight on it. With the courage I barely mustered, I stepped onto the step and felt it groan beneath my added weight. I quickly ran up the next three steps to the door.

I looked at the odd door in front of me and studied it. The door was a bright red color, much different than the faded white of the house. Where the rest of the house, the paint was chipped and falling off of it, the door looked to be in perfect shape. I felt that wave of unease collide with me once again as I took a step forward. Then it happened, the wood beneath my feet splintered under my weight. I felt the pull of gravity on my whole body as I fell. No doubt, I probably would break an ankle from how far up on the porch I was. My elbow hit the splintered wood, stabbing it as I fell through. The bad thing about being short is that a tall person would have been able to touch their feet to the ground from where I was at this point. Time seemed to slow as I heard Mallory and Lizzie both scream my name.

I felt my body break through the rest of the wood as I fell. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact. No amount of bracing myself could stop the pain that shot through my ankle and the rest of my body as I landed with a thud. I felt pain radiate me as I dropped to the ground, hitting my head on the concrete brick under the porch. I saw Mallory and Lizzie looking down at me from the big hole above me and as everything went slowly went back I couldn't help the gnawing feeling that something was going on.

 **I'm writing this for fun to try and play around with the story line of the show but letting me know what you think would be great! :)) I might go back and re-edit this if it turns out I hate what I write lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all I'm back again :) I can't believe I even have a second chapter written already so, well, here's another chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own merlin :(((**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _Thud._

 _Thunk._

"Merlin!" An exasperated elderly male voice exclaimed. I heard another male, but younger, voice say a quiet sorry. I couldn't place exactly where I was but I knew it was nowhere familiar. Different weird smells filled my senses, almost smelling like Lynette's spice cabinet except stronger. My head felt foggy and my limbs felt like they weighed a ton. My eyes then chose that moment to immediately pop open and I felt my breath quicken. My body then went into panic mode. Where was I? Was the only thought in my mind. The events that had just happened came back to my mind. The house, the fall but none of it connected my mind as to why I was in an unfamiliar place. I expected to hear a heart monitor or something but the smell that surrounded me was not that of a hospital. My breathing got more frantic as I struggled to sit up. Two sets of hands tried to gently push me down.

"Hey, hey calm down. You're alright." The younger one said through the haze of my panic but my body didn't like this idea of being "calm" so I struggled even harder. My eyes were so unfocused I couldn't make out the faces above me. I felt my foot kick out and hit the one who was on my left and I heard yet another thud as they hit the ground. Thankfully I kicked with my good foot as I felt the lack of pain in that foot.

"Ouch! Gaius, do something!" The man said, sounding almost as distressed as I was feeling. I was quickly becoming worn out from my panic but I couldn't seem to calm myself. What was going on? Who are these people?

"Quick, Merlin, hand me some of that lavender over there! It will help calm the poor girl." The man, Gaius as the younger one had called him, yelled. The younger one, Merlin, put his hands on my legs as my kicks were slowing down. A smell filled my senses as I felt my body involuntarily relax. No, no, no I needed to get out of here and go home. With one last effort to get up, my body gave out on me once again as I succumbed to the darkness.

The second time I awoke, I didn't feel as panicky. I slowly peeled my eyes open as I glanced around the unfamiliar area. There were shelves of books and vials of different fluids that filled them, almost like a science lab at school. I became aware of where I was laying and it felt like some sort of cot? I was definitely laying on a cot. I may not have laid on one since I was young, but it was most definitely one.

I put my arms out to the side of me as I sat up. My arms almost gave out under my weight but I pushed passed it and worked myself up. I swung my legs around and placed them on the floor. I looked down and noticed I was wearing a white gown of sorts and had long bandage wrapped around my arm and my foot. The gown was not silky like you'd think but not scratchy either. I just really hoped it wasn't see-through. I stood up slowly, putting weight on my feet, but my feet gave out from under me as I crashed to the ground. Wow this must be a thing now, me falling to the ground. Though me being unlucky and all, I tried to grab onto the closest thing next to me but only made it all worse by causing everything on the short table to fall off of it and on top of me. Great. My body felt like it had been hit by a truck as I groaned miserably. I heard the pounding of feet as someone burst into the room. I laid there feeling mildly embarrassed with myself. But of course, this would happen to little old awkward me.

"Oh my! Are you alright?" I heard a young girl ask. I opened my mouth to try and speak but ended up in a coughing fit. Another pair of feet thudded into the room. I turned my head and saw a tall, lanky guy come to my rescue. He quickly picked up the few things that fell on me and put my one arm over his shoulder and lift me up carefully, leading me back to that small cot. I then saw the girl who asked if I was alright, moving towards me with a cup of water. She put it to my lips, helping me drink even though I knew I was perfectly capable with doing it myself but I didn't object, feeling very lethargic.

"Where am I?" I asked the two. I took in the girl in front of me. She almost reminded me of Mallory, mostly because of the curly hair and gentle features, though this girls skin was a tan color and her hair a pretty brown which counteracted Mallory's bright red hair and pale skin. Her dark eyes looked at me cautiously but softly. She gave me a light smile, a look of concern crossing her features.

"What do you mean? Do you not remember anything?" She asked. I shook my head at her, feeling confused. I couldn't help but feel like I'd missed something. What on earth was going on?

"Milady, I found you in the woods this morning while I was collecting herbs. You looked as if you'd been attacked by bandits." The guy, who I'd forgot had his arm around me, supporting me and helping me speak up, said. I glanced at him, he had very sharp cheekbones, the sharpest I think I've ever seen. He was quite handsome with his dark hair and cobalt blue eyes that seemed to be probing my very soul.

"I-I don't understand. Where am I?" I felt my voice quake a bit as I spoke. I swallowed and tried to calm my nerves.

"Well, you see, you're in Camelot, milady." He said. I laughed not even a second after he said Camelot.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

I ran through the halls of the castle, knowing for sure I'd be late serving the jolly ole Prince his food. The breakfast bell was about to ring and I hadn't even made it to the kitchen. Yep. This is it. This is the day I die. My thoughts of myself dying were interrupted as I crashed into somebody.

"My goodness! Merlin, really?" A voice that belonged to none other than the Lady Morgana replied. I gave her sheepish look as a blush started across my cheeks. She looked as beautiful as ever in her green dress that always made her eyes stand out more. A bright emerald green.

"I'm so sorry but I'm running so terribly late, please excuse me!" I rushed out, trying my best to be polite but the urgency of the situation got the best of me. In that moment, there was a surge of energy that paralyzed my body. The surge was so strong that my breathlessness seemed to worsen. As soon as it happened, it was over.

"Are you alright?" She asked me, giving me that concerned look that I feel like was really only reserved for me, seeing how I only ever seem to run into her. Life really does hate me today. At that moment the bell tolled. I felt a groan leave my lips, startling her.

"Arthur's going to kill me. Literally run me through the second I walk in." I huffed. Morgana laughed, lightly patting me on the arm. A tingling shot through me as she did so but I shook it off, not really wanting to deal with my wayward feelings at the moment. I had more important things to worry about, like dying.

"Well, you best get to it then. Don't want the hungry monster to run you through." She said over her shoulder as she passed me by. I shook my head at her. That woman would be the death of me if Arthur wasn't.

I then turned and ran to the kitchen like I had planned and grabbed the the royal prat's food for him. I then hurried towards his room, dodging people left and right. I would probably need to write that down seeing how it was a record of me doing something so quickly and not running into anyone, which was surprising. That rarely ever did happen. I couldn't help but replay that surge of energy that had hit me. It was definitely not something I'd ever felt before. It gave me a bad feeling that something was going to happen. I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost missed the turn to Arthur's chambers. I turned down the last hallway and burst into his room.

"What in the hell took you so long?" An angry Arthur greeted me. I smiled a big grin at him.

"Wow, no 'Thanks, Merlin for bringing me my breakfast'? I'm hurt." I brought my hand up to my heart, feigning hurt. Arthur's eyes flashed dangerously as I saw him reach for the closest thing to him, which happened to be a goblet left over from last night. I braced myself as he grabbed it and lobbed it at my head. I ducked right as it came at me. Okay, no teasing Arthur then. I ignored him as I placed his food on the table near him.

"Really Arthur? I could've dropped all this precious food on the ground. Then what?" I said to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Then _Mer_ lin you would've been sent to get me more and I would've escorted you to the stocks. How does that sound?" He said, putting more of an emphasis on my name, right away letting me know he wasn't in the mood for my banter.

"Well, eat up! It's going to be a long day filled with meetings you'll have to go to with your father." I walked over to the long curtains hanging in his chambers and opened them up, letting some light in. Arthur let out an uninterested grunt, letting me know just how much he detested going to these boring meetings. I snickered quietly, knowing he'd have to be there alone since I had errands to run for Gaius.

"Don't remind me." He said as he sat down and shoveled food into his mouth.

"Well, I best be off. I've got to go collect herbs for Gaius today since he's dealing with a sickness outbreak in the lower town." I grabbed some of Arthur's dirty laundry and headed to the door to make my leave.

"Now, don't think just because I've got meetings today that you're relieved from your chores. I still need you to polish my armor, sharpen my sword, muck out the stables, and clean my chambers." I turned around and gave him a hard glare but I knew this is what I get for being late.

"Don't worry, how could I ever forget those?" I sarcastically said, opening the door and exiting.

I walked out of the city, taking in the fresh cool, autumn air. I walked deep into the forest, searching through the grass for the herbs. I hear the rushing of water as I got to the lake and looked around, one herb was always found around this area. I looked at the beautiful flowing water as it flowed past me and I glanced across the lake. I saw something bright coming from over there, so I set my stuff down an made my way to investigate.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself as I got closer. The ground looked as if it had been tore up around what was shining in my eyes. As I got closer to inspect, that's when I saw it. A pale hand could be seen sticking up from where I was standing. I felt my brow scrunch as I moved closer to get a better look and felt my breath leave me. It was a young girl who couldn't have been much younger than me. A small pool of blood could be seen by the side of her. Her dark hair fanned out around her deathly pale face. She was very pretty but had small cuts around her smooth skinned face. I moved closer to inspect and noticed her ankle was at an odd ankle, seemingly broken. She was wearing a thin white dress that barely covered her. I knelt down next to her motionless body and put my first two fingers to her neck feeling for a pulse. I exhaled in relief when I felt the weak pulsation from her.

She looked as if she had lost quite a bit of blood from her head wound, so I knew that if I didn't get her help soon, she would not make it. Nothing about this situation felt right. Quickly, I took of my neckerchief and wrapped it around the gash on her arm, hoping to stop the bleeding somewhat. I then took a moment to look around me and realized that this place was near where the guards patrolled sometimes, so with what little strength I had, thank God for all those muscle aching chores, I hefted the girl up in my arms. The bag of herbs could wait for me to come back, especially when someones life was on the line.

I walked for a bit, my arms shaking a bit from the added weight of the girl in my arms. I stopped for a moment, hearing something off to the right of me and set her down gently before looking around. I listened quietly and heard it again, the unmistakeable sound of hooves hitting the ground rhythmically. I quickly got down into a crouched position on the ground, my magic flaring up under my finger tips, ready for anything. The horses got closer and soon they were close enough to be seen and I let a relieved sigh leave me. I hurried from where I was and approached them.

"Please, you have to help me!" I waved my arms at them, trying to get their attention. One of the patrol-men turned towards me and I recognized him immediately. It was Sir Leon.

"Merlin? What are you doing out here? What's going on?"

"I was collecting herbs for Gaius when I found her." I said, leading him to where I set the girl down. "I need to get her back to Gaius otherwise she might not make it." Leon looked almost as flabbergasted as I was when I found her.

"Of course! Quick hand her to me and I'll ride with her back. You can ride on the back of Sir Garreth's horse with him back to castle." I handed the injured girl over to him before doing as I was told and we headed towards Camelot. About half an hour later the castle came into view and I let out a breath. As we got to the main square, I hopped off of the horse and made my way over to Leon to help him with her. I took her from him as he hopped off his horse and made my way to Gaius's chambers as quickly as I could. Leon passed me up and opened the chamber doors as we barged in.

"Gaius?" I yelled out as we walked in.

"Merlin? What's going on?" He asked as he noticed us coming through the door. As he saw the limp figure I was holding he motioned us towards the empty cot by the table.

"I was collecting herbs for you when I found her." I said, setting her down while trying my best not to jostle her more than she's already been.

"Alright, do you have any idea what's happened to her?" He asked. I shook my head at him, feeling my heart beating fast, mostly with nerves for this girl.

"Will you be needing any help?" Leon spoke up from behind me, us almost forgetting he was there in the first place.

"I think we should be fine." Leon nodded at Gaius's words and walked out with a glance back to make sure he wasn't leaving before he made sure everything was fine.

"I should probably go alert Arthur of this and let him know that you'll be needing my help here." I said as I removed my neckerchief from her arm, exposing it for him to look at.

"Alright, don't be too long. Those herbs I was having you collect were vital and are needed to treat her." He said, hinting that I would need to go back to where I found her and collected them. I nodded to him and headed out. I figured I would just tell Arthur of the situation when I go back because her life was more important than the young prince putting me in the stocks. I hurried quickly to the spot where I'd found her, it taking a little longer than before because I'd gotten lost a couple times because the tracks were barely visible. When I got there, I found the bag that I had left and made sure everything was still in there. When I was satisfied, I turned to leave but gasped. Where the forest had once looked like it had been torn up, it was suddenly evened out with no trace that there had even been something that had occurred there not too long ago.

 **A/N: Wow 3,000 words later and I'm not sure how well this turned out. Please do let me know what you guys think! Should I make this a Mergana story or a Merlin/OC one? I have ideas for either route but am unsure which I should actually proceed with hmmm... well until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry about the late update and the fact that it's been two weeks since I updated! I've not had any time to write but I've been slowly making it through. Now onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own merlin :( bbc does tho**

 **Chapter 3**

The bag I'd been holding slipped through my fingers and fell to the ground. This was odd. So very odd that my stomach twisted in knots just by surveying the area. The magic around thrummed through me, making all my senses on high alert. The magic felt weird though, like the surge of magic earlier had. I had a gut feeling that this magic was a warning of sorts. The hair on the back of neck stood on end as I bent down one again, picking up the bag and grasping it in my hand. I looked warily around me, expecting the wreckage that was there before, to reappear. When it didn't, I turned around and quickly hurried back to Camelot.

The forest was thick and the air muggy as I ran through it, dodging trees and tripping every once in a while because of my stupid clumsiness that I can never seem to get over. I slowed down to take a break and get a drink for the water skin. The sound of sticks cracking made my whole body freeze. This could not be good.

I slowly but surely tip-toed over to a bunch of shrubs by a tree, crouching down to try and get out of sight. A group of men passed by, talking loudly and making quite a bit of noise. They didn't look like bandits but one could never be too sure in situations like these. Once their loud cracking of twigs and voices faded into nothing, I began my quest back to Camelot.

I hurried into Gaius's chambers and fell causing a thunk to echo throughout the chambers.

"Merlin!" Gaius scolded me as I slowly got up, handing him the medical bag.

"Sorry." I smiled sheepishly at him. He rolled his eyes after lifting his famous eyebrow at me. A groan came from the strange girl and both Gaius and I made our way to her. She laid there staring at the ceiling, panic evident on her face.

"Hey. Hey calm down. You're alright." I tried to say soothingly. Apparently this was the wrong thing to say when she started thrashing and trying to get up. I grabbed her arms trying to hold her down as Gaius was on the other side, attempting to do the same. She somehow ended up kicking me and knocking me over when she got out of my grip.

"Ouch." That was going to leave a mark. Pain spread through my side and back as I landed on the ground. "Gaius do something!"

Gaius called out for me to get the lavender near me, knowing that smelling the lavender can help calm someone's nerves. The girl stilled and seemed to have passed out again.

"What just happened?" I asked, not quite understanding what had just happened. Gaius seemed to be just as confused.

"We won't know anything more until she becomes lucid enough to answer any questions." He said gravely. When he sounded like that it usually meant that something wasn't right. For once, he didn't need to explain exactly what wasn't right because this whole situation felt wrong, as if it shouldn't have even happened.

"When do you think that will be?" My eyes stayed on the girls pale face as Gaius answered me.

"Hopefully by tomorrow, but in this situation it's hard to tell." He walked over to her and felt for her pulse, probably making sure it wasn't beating irregularly. I nodded slowly at his explanation.

"Well, I should go and attend to Arthur. He's going to have my head for being late." I groaned as I stood. Gaius lifted an eyebrow at that.

"Merlin, didn't you tell me that you would tell Arthur about this before you got the herb bag?"

"Uh, well, you see I was going to but you needed to help her and didn't have the herbs to do it, so I figured this was more important." I stumbled over my words, realizing how stupid that was because now I had to deal with Arthur.

"You best be going, don't want an angry prince running around now, do we?" He asked, smiling at me and my embarrassment. Thanks Gaius really appreciate the help with this one. I thought to myself as I hurried out the door.

･ﾟ: *･ﾟ*

Stupid prince with his stupid chores he makes me do and his stupid, stupid bossiness. I grumbled to myself. It was so unfair, I was a powerful sorcerer and here I was mucking our the stables. I angrily threw open the door to my chambers and shed my shirt, walking to the bucket filled with water to wash the stench off me. Arthur hadn't taken my tardiness very well, deciding to punish me by making me do the stable work. He knows I despise it and uses it against me quite a lot. I hurried up with my washing and walked out of my room and was greeted by Gwen standing there. Before I'd mucked out the stables, we'd both talked to the girl. She's passed out after being told she was in Camelot.

"Hey, how is she?" I asked as I got closer. Gwen looked concerned as I made my way towards them.

"Still no change. I think we should've waited before breaking the news that she's in Camelot to her." She nervously bit her lip, rethinking their conversation.

"It could've gone better." I admitted quietly. I walked closer to the girl and placed the back of my hand to her forehead to feel for a fever, "No fever so that's good. Now all we do is wait."

Gwen left soon after and Gaius reappeared. I suddenly remembered what I'd seen in the forest and decided that if I told anyone this, he'd have to be the only one to know.

"Gaius?" I asked as he started on preparing dinner for this evening.

"What is it Merlin?" He questioned, knowing full well that I only did that when I had something important to tell him. I explained to him the uprooted trees and the indent in the ground where the girl had landed.

"It's like nothing I've ever seen before. The energy there was calming but odd. When I went back to retrieve the herb bag, it was all back to normal and not a single tree was down nor was the ground disturbed in anyway." I explained to him. Voicing my worries to him seemed to be something I had done a lot of as of lately.

"That is very strange. Something must have gone down there in that forest." Gaius thoughtfully brought a hand up to scratch at his head, "We'll have to keep a close eye on her and try and get some more answers out of her when she wakes. With that Gaius turned back around and continued to put together ingredients for supper.

･ﾟ: *･ﾟ*

 _The couple raced through the woods, their hands interlocked seeming to be running from something. The boy leading the two breathed heavily with each step, feeling as if he was going to drop any second from how long they'd been running. The girl running next to him was holding a small swaddle close to her boy tripped on a root stick up from the ground, taking both of the down. The small swaddle unraveled, revealing a small body with a head of black hair and blue-green eyes. The small child let out a wail at being exposed to the chilly air and being separated from the girl. A hooded figure moved behind them, getting closer and closer by the second. The boy scrambled up, his limbs feeling like jelly and his mind foggy as he leaned and helped the girl up after she had rewrapped the child up in the swaddle. They started to run again but the hooded figure had gained speed and was not even a hundred yards away. The figure brought a slim arm up and muttered a few words, sending the trio through the air._

 _"Sæl bearn feorbúend eftforgiefnes náthwanon geborgen." The boy whispered with power, his eyes flashing gold before they fell, the child disappeared from the woman's arms, making them collapse against her chest from the force she was using to keep the child close._

 _The figure lifted an arm, ready to cast a spell while the couple were cowered in fear due to having no where to turn._

I shot up in my bed as a headache radiated along my temples. Sweat rolled down my back, causing shivers to go down my spine. This was the fourth night I'd had this dream in a row. I could never see the faces of the couple or see them clearly. The baby's eyes were the one thing that had always stood out with them being a bright blue-green color. All I could get from the dream was that they were terrified. The hooded person was after them for some unknown reason, but I knew they were scared for their lives.

I got up and grabbed my favorite cloak from my closet and headed to Gaius's chambers in hopes that he could provide a sleeping draught and a headache remedy. My dreams had been getting worse and far more powerful than I had ever thought possible. I headed to Gaius and Merlin's chambers. Maybe Gaius would have something to get rid of this particular nightmare plaguing my dreams. I walked down the corridors as quietly as possible, trying to avoid the guards. My feet hitting against the marble floor made a soft pitter with each step making me cringe. The long dark hallway made goosebumps pop up on my skin. I hurriedly got to Gaius' chambers and saw a light illuminating the small crack under the door. I brought my hand up and lightly tapped on the door, afraid I was would wake someone up. The sound of shuffling feet was heard as the door swung open and Gaius appeared.

"Lady Morgana? Is everything alright?" Concern dripping from his voice and showing all over his face. I smiled lightly at him and tried my best not to let him see how shaken I was from the dream I kept having. I shivered slightly from the coldness of the hallway.

"Yes, everything is fine, Gaius. I was just wondering if there was any way I could have a sleeping draught?"

"Yes, yes of course my dear. Come in and have a seat while I prepare one for you real quick." He motioned for me to take a seat on the bench. I looked over and noticed a cot in the near corners with a figure lying on it, breathing steadily. Gaius caught my side-glance at the figure and stopped what he was doing for a moment to explain.

"Merlin found her unconscious in the woods this morning while gathering herbs for me." I nodded at his words and stood up soundlessly to take a closer look at the person. When I got close was when I realized it was a girl. She couldn't have been much younger than I with a slightly round face framed by hair almost darker than my own. Her face was deathly pale and sickly looking.

"I wonder what happened." I asked out loud to no one in particular. Well, not really at least, but Gaius seemed to think it was directed at him.

"We're not quite sure. She woke once in a panic but soon fainted not even mere moments after awakening. She's been out since." He said, turning around and once again began working on the sleeping draught for me. My mind whirled at this occurrence with the dreams still fresh in my memory. Could they be connected? As soon as that question appeared I brushed it off swiftly. There was no way they were connected. Gaius promptly put a lid on the bootle and walked towards me.

"Here you are, Morgana. Remember, two gulps and no more a night." He put the bottle into my hand and I smiled at him in thanks. I turned and headed towards the door when a scream erupted from behind me.

 **Hope you guys like this! I tried my best :) I have all these great ideas for this story but it's how I want them to play out that stumps me, honestly.**

 **The spell used basically means take child and send somewhere safe.**

 **To those who reviewed/followed/liked this story thank you! I love getting encouragement on my stories they make me want to write more.**

 **-EpicxXFail**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I felt the scream erupt from my throat as I shot up in bed, or on the small cot. My mind spun terribly when I tried to recall what my dream had been about. I could still feel the emotions from the dream- the sadness and the scared feelings. My hands shook violently as I scrunched the thin blanket covering me. Eyes flashed across my mind from my dream. They were bright green and held a comfort that I'd never felt or experienced before. That was before the dream turned for the worst. After the comforting eyes, I could recall nothing but pain. Footsteps hurried over towards me, pulling me out of my thoughts. A gentle hand touched my shoulder, making me flinch away.

"Hey, hey you're alright. Everything's okay." The light feminine voice reassured me. My unfocused eyes glanced around at the two people huddled by my cot. One was a girl with long dark tresses that hung around her face loosely. She was the one trying to console me, and the other was an elderly man with shoulder length white hair to frame his head. I flinched at the contact before unconsciously leaned into the girls hand that was on my shoulder, making me feel like a child. Her warmth drew me in. I didn't know this girl but something about her made me want to trust her with my whole being. A connection I'd never felt before.

"Where am I?" I asked for the second time since I'd arrived here. The girl next to me squeezed my arm gently.

"You're in Camelot. Don't worry nothing is going to hurt you here." Her voice was determined and I glanced at her face closely, willing my vision to focus for once. I could tell she was very beautiful and something about her was familiar. Her eyes connected with mine and I froze. Those eyes. They were in my dream. That's probably why she felt familiar. My eyebrows furrowed as I looked at her. What is going on? How did I end up years before my time? Why did this woman's eyes just haunt my dream?

"If you don't mind my asking, what is your name?" The girl asked softly, picking up on my panic and dismissing the fact that I'd ignored her statement. I didn't want to think about the fact that I was nowhere near home.

"Camilla but some people call me Cam." I said.

"Well Camilla, it's nice to meet you. I'm Morgana and this is Gaius, the court physician." She gestured with a smile. I noticed that she left out the lady part of her name. I put a hand up to my eyes as they'd started watering from the forming headache. I'd probably gotten a concussion from the fall.

"Can you tell me anything that happened?" Gaius asked, moving a hand to my forehead, feeling for a fever. My mind flashed back to the old house and the screams of Mallory and Lizzie as I fell. I shuddered as I remembered the pain after the fall which in turn, made me become hyper aware of the pain radiating my body, feeling like I'd just been hit by a bus. Both must have noticed my face scrunch up in pain as Gaius handed me a weird looking cup with liquid in it.

"Here. Drink this. It'll help with the pain." He said as I hesitantly took it from him. The door swung open and the familiar looking guy from before stepped in.

"Hey Gaius-" he started but was cut off when he noticed three sets of eyes on him. The cup slipped from my hand and fell sideways on the blanket covering me, making it soak the blanket as I jumped. The boys eyes widened after realizing he'd startled me.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry." I said and started rambling out apologies because I knew I'd probably just wasted good medicine on a blanket. I quickly shoved the blanket off of me and started fussing with it. I must have stood without realizing it because the elderly guy eased me back down on the cot, making me realize how much I'd been swaying from the result of standing. The pain had worsened, making me regret the rash decision of standing.

"Relax. It's all right I made extras, knowing you'd be in some pain. Here." He shoved another concoction in my hand and guided it to my mouth. I hesitated for a brief second before throwing my head back and swallowing it. The taste was absolutely awful. I gagged a bit at the taste. Morgana giggles at my disgusted expression.

"Ugh that was God awful." I said with a shudder. Gaius has already made his way over to the young man who'd just stepped in. They quietly conversed. I turned my head to the beautiful girl in front of me.

"Yeah, you get used to the awful tasting concoctions he makes." She said nonchalantly. I nodded at her, feeling more comfortable with where I was in that minute.

"I don't think anyone can get used to something like that." I said while making a disgusted face. She let out a laugh and lightly patted my arm before becoming serious again.

"What do you remember?" She asked with her eyes searching my face for any sign or distress. I didn't know what to tell her. Would she understand? I decided to go with the not remembering thing route.

"I-I'm not sure." I wrinkled my face as if in concentration. In all honesty, I could not remember anything after my fall. Just hitting the ground and then waking up here. Morgana moved to sit next to me and hesitated before rubbing her hand up and down my back in comfort. I relaxed slightly, knowing that though I'd just met this nice lady, I could trust her.

"It's alright, Cam. We'll figure this out." As soon as she said that, Gaius and Merlin made their way over to us and both sat down on chair across from Morgana and I. I eyed the younger man warily.

"Who are you?" I blurted our before realizing how rude that sounded. The man just shrugged it off and gave me a small smile.

"I'm Merlin. I'm actually the one who found you in the woods and brought you here." His bright eyes stared at me as he spoke, almost as if they were looking deep into my soul. A shiver racked through my body, making me grimace. I didn't remember being found or anything. This was all so wrong.

"She says she doesn't remember anything." Morgana spoke up for me just then. Gaius grabbed my face gently and held up one finger.

"Hold your head still and follow my finger." I did what he said, my head feeling like it was swimming. He nodded his head to himself and stood up to walk towards his many different vials.

"So, where are you from?" Merlin asked curiously. I froze for a moment. What was I to tell him? 'Oh, yeah I'm from a whole different time period where you guys are just legends.' Like that would even remotely go well. Both of them noticed my hesitation.

"You don't remember do you?" Morgana asked, misinterpreting my expression. Feeling slightly panicked I decided to just roll with it. I nodded my head slowly, guilt creeping up in me from lying to these nice people who were currently helping me. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I could do this.

"How long was I out for?" I questioned. Hopefully it wasn't too long. I needed to get back to my time. Though I don't have much to go back to, Mallory and Lizzie were probably freaking out. I couldn't do that to them. I never really cared much for school, but now I couldn't help but wonder if anyone would even notice if I was gone or better yet care.

"A few days. You had us worried that you would be out for longer or that there had been more damage done than we had thought." Gaius said, expressing his concern and handing me another vial of medicine, probably for the concussion that I was sure I'd gotten. I took a deep breath and plugged my nose with one hand as I drank the liquid. Hold my nose had done little to prevent the bad smell, but it did help a bit. I felt my stomach swirl and puckered my lips, my hand going to my mouth. Merlin, as if knowing what would happen, handed me a pale as I felt my stomach turn in a uncomfortable way and I retched up the medicine I'd just taken, my stomach not liking it. I took a shaky breath, my stomach still in a knot. Merlin got up and got me a small, what looked sort of like a cup, for me and placed it in my hand.

"Here drink this, it might calm your stomach down. It's upset from not having anything to eat or drink in the past few days. The injuries you've sustained have contributed as well." He explained to me as I took a sip of it. The cool water felt good going down my throat. I felt my stomach turn a bit more at first before settling once again. I glanced around noticing that Gaius had moved from near us to a pot sitting over a fire, stirring whatever is in the pot. He brought a bowl up and poured whatever was in it, into the bowl. He grabbed a wooden spoon and moved over to us. Morgana had moved away from me a bit to give me some space after my throwing up.

"It's late, Morgana, you should probably head back to your chambers and get some much needed rest before Gwen come to wake you for breakfast." Gaius spoke, knowing that the Lady would most likely protest, not wanting to leave so soon after I'd just woken. Morgana began to protest, but one look from Gaius made her nod, knowing she was fighting a battle she wouldn't win. He was the physician after all. For a reason I will never understand, Morgana turned to me and wrapped her arms around me in a comforting hug. I brought one hand up to pat her awkwardly on the back. No one ever really hugged me so this was new.

"If you need anything just send Merlin and I'll see what I can do." She said as she pulled back and smiled at me with a warm, comforting light in her eyes that I don't think I could ever get used to. I gave her a smile back, feeling a relief that I hadn't felt since I woke up in this strange place. Maybe, I would tell her what was going on tomorrow. There was this air and softness about the Lady Morgana made me blindly trust her, something I'd not done in so long. The guards around my heart fought to keep the wall around it up but failed miserably. As she walked to the door I smiled to myself. I'd just made a new friend. Merlin across from me, his eyes had been on Morgana and I throughout the entire conversation and now his eyes followed Morgana as she walked out the door. I glanced between the two and could see the connection between the two that they were too blind to see. Merlin's eyes shifted back to me and then over to Gaius.

"Here, let me help." Merlin said as he grabbed the bowl from Gaius and sat in Morgana's spot.

"Now Merlin, you know you should be getting to bed as well. You know Arthur won't tolerate you being late again." I scrunched my face slightly, confused. Arthur? As in King Arthur? Merlin looked conflicted, not wanting to make Gauis do it. Merlin sighed and handed the bowl back to Gaius after he'd given him a warning look. Merlin slowly got up and glanced at me.

"Well, I guess I need to head to bed. I'm right up those steps if you need anything. Don't hesitate to wake me." The kindness of this man struck me as much as Morgana's.

"Thank you." I said, though I knew I would not want to wake him, knowing that he'd have to get up early in the morning. Merlin walked up the steps to the room and closed his door. I sighed and looked at the man standing in front of me.

"Here have some broth. It'll help you regain some strength." He brought the spoon to my lips. I knew I could probably feed myself, but at the moment I didn't trust my limbs to move the way I'd want them to. Gaius fed me the rest of the broth even though my stomach revolted the good tasting stuff, it never made a move to come back up. I felt my eyes become heavy as the weight of everything that'd happened today came back, making me exhausted. Who knew waking up in a strange time after a fall would exhaust someone so much. I closed my eyes and let sleep carry me away.

 **A/N hope you guys liked this :) I know I'm not the best writer so if anything is confusing, you didn't understand something, or if you find any mistakes, please do let me know because in doing this, you help me grow as a writer.**

 **Please do review and let me know what you guys think! Have a wonderful night/day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

My eyes shot open as I sensed the sun on my face the next morning. Shit! I was going to be late for school. I moved to get out of bed when a dull throbbing spread throughout my body, causing me to let out a small yelp of pain. It left me quite breathless. Footsteps quickly approached and a small cup was presented into my line of sight.

"Here drink this." The man whispered to me. It was then that it had hit me. I was not in my old dingy apartment. For some reason my mind pieced the puzzle together in that instance, making me gasp. Morgana. Gaius. Merlin. Camelot. I was in fucking Camelot years before my time. No. No way. All that I'd ever read in books and seen online had come to life before my eyes.

"Holy shit." I rasped out, just before the cup could touch my lips. My words seemed to surprise the boy, making him drop the cup. The cup fell to my chest with the contents spilling everywhere.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" Merlin said as he jumped up and looked for a rag. When he couldn't find one quick enough, he resorted to using his bright, red-ripped, neckerchief to try and sop up the liquid.

"It's okay. I didn't mean to scare you." I said, my voice cracking from not having spoken much. I gave a tight-lipped smile to him. My mind was still spinning from the thought that this man in front of me is _the_ Merlin. The same Merlin I had read about in books and had seen many T.V. shows about.

"You did not scare me so do not worry. I am just not used to hearing ladies, such as yourself, speak in that way." He explained as he was getting me a new cup of water and another vial of medicine. I knew I shouldn't have spoken like that but can you really blame me? I was in _Camelot._ This was certainly a childhood dream come to life.

"Please do excuse my colorful language. Where I came from it's not uncommon that women speak like that." I replied, not really lying since most of the girls I knew had been swearing like sailors since the fifth grade.

"Ah, I see. Can you recall anything that happened before you ended up here unconscious?" He asked curiously. By this time Merlin had pulled up a chair and sat down next to where I was laying on the cot. I looked into his eyes and for a moment I was rendered speechless. His eyes were probably the most beautiful blue I had ever seen. His rivaled Morgana's green eyes. How in the world could one be born with such beautiful eyes while I was stuck with poop colored eyes. Life just wasn't fair. I shook the thought out of my head and scrambled for a reply. Do I tell him the truth? I know he has magic, so maybe he could help me? The thought seemed tempting but the thought of him not being able to help won and I lied right through my teeth once again.

"I uh- don't remember honestly." I scrunched my brow just as I had with Morgana and tried to pretend to be trying to recall what had happened. Merlin's eyes scrutinized me, seeming almost as if he didn't believe me before he nodded, accepting the fact that I didn't remember.

"I see. Well, I have to go tend to the Royal Prat, but Gaius should be back here any minute, so he can take another look at you." He said as he hopped up from the chair he had been sitting in and headed towards the door, throwing a small smile over his shoulder.

"Merlin!" I called out before he could exit. He turned and looked at me questioningly. "Thank you for- you know- taking me back here and stuff."

Merlin shot me a wide grin, "Well I could not just leave an unconscious lady in the woods. You are the most welcome, though. I know Camelot probably does not compare to where you come from but I really hope you enjoy your stay for however long you chose to stay." He opened up the door and with a wave he was gone.

Loneliness crept up on me as the door closed behind him. The strange eerie feeling I had had before ending up here crept up on me once more. I examined my surroundings suddenly feeling more paranoid than I ever have before. The hair on the back of my neck stood up on its ends, causing a shiver to go down my spine. This feeling. I know I've had it before. It happens when I look over and usually find one of my "friends" trying to get my attention. It was the feeling that someone was watching me. Just as the feeling started to worsen, a door swung open, causing my heart-rate to speed up tenfold. I let out a shriek, expecting it to be whoever had been watching me. My heart beat returned normal when I recognized the doddery old man standing wide eyed in the doorway. He set his stuff down and made his way over to me.

"My lady, are you alright?" He asked, putting a hand to my forehead and then examining my face again for what, I had no idea. I waved him off.

"I'm fine, sorry you just gave me a scare." I said, not quite elaborating on why. I felt tears prickle my eyes, making me confused. Surely he couldn't have scared me that much. My body had other plans for me and betrayed my mind completely. Every feeling I had came to the surface and bubbled out. God I hated crying. Gaius's expression softened considerably as he patted my back and let me cry.

"It's alright, Camilla. No one can hurt you here." He said. I felt a sense of comfort come from those kind words. Whoever brought me here or whatever brought me here did not care for my safety at all, seeing how anybody could have found me in that forest.

"I have no idea why I'm crying. I absolutely hate it." I blubbered our through sobs. My hands wiped furiously at the traitorous years that raced down my face without stopping.

"You had quite the unusual couple of days, young lady. It's only normal that your body is trying to cope with what you've been through." He counseled. I nodded my head slowly in understanding. My tears started to slow and my body and mind were both drained. He had a good point, though he may not know the severity of what's happened.

"Thank you, Gaius. I know it isn't the most comfortable thing in the world when you have an overly emotional girl crying on you." Gaius laughed at that and patted my arm.

"Well, if you're feeling hungry at all after that, there's some left over porridge from this morning." My stomach let out a loud grumble as he said those words. He lifted his brow up with amusement in his eyes. I gave his a sheepish smile and nodded.

"I would love some. I don't think I can remember what I last ate." I said truthfully. I don't think I had eaten since lunch at school before I was sent here. Sure, I'd had some broth but that was nothing close to real food. Gaius walked over to me after grabbing the bowl. The smell was wonderful and reminded me of the cream of wheat Lynette would make for me in the mornings before school.

"I added a dash of honey for a sweet flavor." He said after handing me the bowl. My mouth watered at the smell and sight of it. I lightly blew on it before shoving it in my mouth. After practically inhaling it, I handed the wooden bowl and spoon back to Gaius with a smile.

"Thank you, Gaius. That was wonderful." I said, though it could never compare to what I was used to. My eyes felt a bit droopy as I lauded back on the cot.

"You should get some rest, my lady. Your body needs to heal." He said, patting my hand and heading over to his table filled with trinkets and stacks of paper everywhere. He opened one of the textbooks and got to work. My eyes slowly dropped shut with little effort on my part to keep them open.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

 _Third Person POV_

The sorceress sat impatiently waiting on the report back. Things had to go to plan otherwise everything would fall apart. A knock on her chamber door caused her heart to skip a beat in anticipation.

"Enter." Her voice echoed across the room, power dropping from the one syllable word. The young girl entered, looking scared but poised all the same. "What need do you have for me?"

"It's been done, my Lady. Soon things will start to change." The red-headed girl said confidently.

"Where is she now?" The sorceress asked, turning to grab her goblet filled with red wine.

"Ah- Well, you see..." she started to answer and the powerful sorceress grew deadly.

"What have you done wrong now you blubbering idiot?" She said, approaching the girl in front of her. The red head scratched her head in shame and looked away.

"She May have been sent back farther than she was supposed to be." The girl answered quietly. The blond sorceress started to pace.

"Do you realize what you have done? This could ruin everything." She said, thoughts and new plans forming in her mind. Perhaps this could work. The girl would never even guess, never the less have the slightest idea of her purpose here. She walked over to the caldron in her room and muttered out a spell. The young girls face appeared and a smirk twitched in the sorceress's face. Oh yes this would go her way.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

Voices could be heard as I slowly came to. Two female voices could be heard through my slight wakefulness.

"Is she going to be alright?" One of them asked, seeming concerned. The closing of a door broke through my sleep as I slowly woke up.

"After this one day of resting her body, besides the concussion she should more than able to move around and try to return to normal despite the unlikely circumstances." I heard Gaius explain through my almost consciousness. I felt a hand touch mine lightly and give it a squeeze.

"Well she'll have us to get her through this and help her remember." The person said with determination. I shifted lightly and willed my eyes to open. A bright pair of light, soft brown eyes stared down at me.

"Oh hello, I didn't mean to wake you." She said with a guilty smile.

"I imagine I've had more sleep these past few days than I have in my life, so no worries." I said to her. Sleep was a foreign word to me. I'd usually get five hours of sleep at most a night. Sleep never had come easy to me.

"No matter, I'm sure it's not been fun being bed-ridden the past few days, so when you're feeling up to it, you're more than welcome to join the Lady Morgana and I for a walk around the lower town." My heart warmed at the offer, not being used to the kindness I had been shown the past few days.

"Thank you for that kind offer. I would love to. I'm sorry if this comes off as rude in anyway but may I ask what your name is?" I asked, not recalling it if it had been mentioned to me.

"Oh where are my manners! I'm Guinevere but most call me Gwen." She said with a shy smile. I liked her immediately. Like with Morgana, she had this air about her that made her extremely like-able. Kindness was something I hadn't been shown often and it felt nice.

"I thought I heard more than one female voice?" I spoke aloud, knowing through my sleep I'd heard two feminine voices and not just one.

"Oh, that was Morgana. She had to attend a meeting with the King and the Prince." Gwen explained. I felt relieved, thinking I'd been going crazy because I knew for sure that Gaius in no way sounded like a girl. The door to the room had closed and it took me a moment to realize that Gaius had left. A sensation in my lower half made my eyes widen and I cleared my throat, face red with embarrassment.

"Um, would you happen to know where the restroom is?"

 **A/N thank you all for reading and giving this story a chance! I know things are probably going slow right now but I swear I have a method to my writing like this :) please do drop a review or fave/follow this story! I love hearing feedback. Thank you to the kind soul who commented last chapter I love the encouragement. If I've made any mistakes that I did not catch when rereading through this please do let me know and I'll fix them. Thank you!**

 **-EpicxXFail**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Please do read authors note at the end of chapter)**

 **Chapter 6**

Three days had passed since I had ended up here. After I'd gotten over my initial embarrassment of not knowing where the restroom, or chamber pot as they apparently called it, was and other little things that were dramatically different, Gwen and Morgana had tried to keep me company but were often drawn away because of other duties.

It was still a long process of adjusting and it was all still very confusing, but Gaius wouldn't let me out of the place I'd been holed up. He told me I was on bed rest until the wound on my head seemed better and my ankle had healed a bit. To say the least, I was feeling very antsy and am itching to get out of this damn stuffy room. I tapped my foot restlessly on the ground as I waited for Merlin or Gaius to get back. Whichever was the first to arrive, would feel my wrath. The door opened and I stood up, hands ready to express each word and deflated when I realized that it was neither Merlin nor Gaius, but rather a blonde headed, very good looking might I add, guy. His face held a scowl as he looked around the room and didn't find what he was looking for. I stood still, hoping he would just turn around and leave.

"Who are you?" He asked, looking at me with something I couldn't decipher. I floundered for a minute, probably looking like a fish. His blue eyes, a much lighter blue than Merlin's deep blue.

"Uh I'm Camilla, who are you?" I asked after finding my voice. I shuffled my feet as he narrowed his eyes at me, making me feel uncomfortable.

"You don't know who I am?" He asked, seeming a bit confused. I felt my eyebrows crease a bit in confusion. Was I supposed to know him?

"I'm sorry. I can't say that a do." I shrugged my shoulders trying my best to seem nonchalant.

"Well, when you see a tall, scrawny, pale, idiot, let him know that the Prince is looking for him." He replied while turning on his heel and swiftly exiting, leaving me with my mouth ajar slightly. I slowly sat back down and started tapping my foot again. Ah shit that was the Prince and I didn't acknowledge him right? I mean he had to have been the Prince because he most certainly did not look like a servant by any means. Not with the regal clothing fit for a Lord. It seemed like hours before the door opened again. I stood like I had before the Prince had come in and noticed the black haired man and the grey haired elderly man and started with my rant.

"You guys have to let me out of here! I can't stand the sound of my own blood swooshing through my ears any longer and _don't_ even get me started on the smell of this place, no offense Gaius." I said, my voice raising slightly as I started to pace. "I just feel so cramped up in here. I'm feeling a lot better! My ankle doesn't even hurt me anymore and the ringing in my ears and pain in my head are both gone. I just need to get out!"

Both men stared at me as I pleaded with them. I really needed some more human interaction, which was something I never, ever thought I would think or better yet, hope for. Especially seeing as how I hate interacting with people in general, well some people.

"Camilla, there is no need for that. By tomorrow you should be ready to experience the great outdoors once more." Gaius said as he walked towards me and placed a hand on my arm. I let out a sigh of relief. Finally, I would get to explore the greatness that is Camelot. Something that I never thought I would ever have the privilege of saying. My mind clicked and my earlier interaction popped into my mind.

"Oh, by the way some guy about this tall came in and said that if I see a tall, skinny, pale, idiot to tell him the Prince is looking for him. Do you guys know who he was talking about." I asked, gesturing with my hands to show the mans height. I walked over to my cot and put the small blanket over my legs.

"That prat. I'll be back, Gaius. Camilla." He said, heading towards the door. I looked at Gauis confused. What was that about?

"Don't you worry, Camilla. Him and the Prince are like this all the time." My eyes widened at this and it hit me.

"Oh, he was talking about Merlin wasn't he?" I asked, feeling bad for the raven haired man. He was so nice and I didn't peg him as the type to called an idiot.

"Yes, my dear, he was. That's just the kind of odd relationship they've formed." He spoke, his words holding a sentimental feel to them. A strange feeling shot through me as I thought about how I had never had that type of relationship with anyone. It was one of those moments where I wished I had a best friend to banter with and get into trouble with me. I sighed and picked at the wool clothing I had traded my original clothing for. I couldn't help but miss my apartment. The small, cozy home was my sanctuary and the only place I'd ever felt like calling home. I just had to figure out a way to get back.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

I was helping Gaius make some sort of stew for dinner when Merlin walked through the door, covered in dirt and smelling like horse dung. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"What the hell have you been doing?" The words slipped through my mouth before I could stop them. My eyes widened as I brought my hand up to my lips.

"Mucking out the stupid stables for the Prince. It's one of these moments where I want to be the one to kill the prince instead of protecting him." He grumbled, after seeming surprised over the way I'd blurted the question out. I raised an eyebrow at him curiously.

"He can't be that bad, can he?" I said while absentmindedly stirring the stew in the pot. I glanced up again and looked at Merlin. He had stopped what he was doing and was giving me a glare. I brought my hands up and admitted defeat.

"Sorry! I guess he was that bad? No way." I said as he made him way to his room to wash up before dinner, seeing how he smelt horrendous. What felt like half an hour later, Merlin's door opened and he emerged back down and plopped onto the bench at the table. I had gotten impatient waiting for him and my hunger won, urging me to get a bowl of the heavenly smelling food. Gaius reprimanded me once he'd noticed what I was doing but didn't bother to stop home.

"You want some stew?" I asked after finishing my bowl. He nodded and sent me a slight smile.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind. I had no time to eat breakfast and had a few pieces of some dried meat for lunch because I was in a rush to finish the chores Arthur had told me to get done." He said as I sat the bowl down in front of him. He immediately dug in, not really bothering to take a breath. After practically inhaling his food, he sat back, looking exhausted. "Thank you for the food. It was delicious.

I felt a blush rise on my cheeks at the compliment and sent him a smile. "It's not a problem. Gaius did most of the work while I watched and monitored the food to make sure it didn't burn."

"Well, I have to go prepare Arthur for bed and then do the same for myself. Tomorrow, I'll take you to the lower town and show you around. Gwen and Morgana might join us if they're free." He said, pushing himself up from his chair and making his way to the door.

"Okay, as long as I can escape this place it sounds amazing." I felt a small sense of relief flood through me at the thought of not having to stay in one place. As much as I liked to sit around, this sitting around was almost too much. I wanted to explore and see this place. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Merlin walk out. I smiled to myself as I cleared the dishes from the table and washed them. I couldn't believe I was actually going to get to see Camelot as a whole tomorrow. I took no notice of Gaius who eyed me from his spot where he was making medicines or potions or whatever it was he was doing. I grabbed the washing bucket and walked to the smaller room where I had been staying while I was trying to recover. I stripped down and washed. I ran my hand over the bruises I had accumulated from the fall off the porch. I knew I should probably tell someone, but what if I did something wrong and altered the timeline? I'd seen the movies like _Back to the Future_ where they accidentally altered the time they were in and erased people from existence. The was not something I wanted to set into motion. What could I possibly do? There had to be someone who could help. I just didn't think the person, or thing I should say, was closer than I had thought.

I put on the night clothes that Morgana had lent me while I was here and walked to the small, uncomfortable cot and laid down. I didn't think I was going to get any decent sleep tonight.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

It was a long night that consisted of me tossing and turning in bed. No matter how hard I tried to close my eyes and clear my head, it just wasn't working. I sighed and stood up from my bed. I looked outside to see if it looked like dawn was approaching, but it looked like there was still a few hours before it would. Something nagged in the back of my mind. My feet moved at their own accord. I tried to stop but it was as if my feet had a mind of their own as the crept out of the physicians home. My anxiety crept up on me as I quietly walked the silent halls. The palace was almost too quiet and still as I made my way down the corridors. This was wrong. So, so very wrong and I had no idea how to stop myself. The thought of being caught plagued my mind as I exited the palace and walked across the courtyard and passed the guards, seeming almost invisible. Something strange was indeed happening. My mind longed for me to head back and sleep but I just couldn't seem to stop. After my feet led me a while further, they suddenly came to a halt. My breath was coming out in quick little puffs as my chest constricted from freight.

"Poor little princess Camilla." A voice that seemed all around me spoke. I tried to turn my body but my feet remained glued to their spot. My head swiveled from left to right, trying to find out where it the voice was coming from. "Aren't you a long ways from home, well sort of."

"Who are you?" I managed to get out. This voice was not making any sense. The voices laughed manically.

"Now, now don't you worry about that. You have a more... pressing matter at hand, don't you?" The voice said, sounding a bit condescending. My eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, my anger starting to overpower the fear I was feeling. How dare this person interrupt my sleep, okay maybe not interrupt it since I was having a hard time with sleeping, but dragging me out here into the middle of nowhere. That was uncalled for.

"Why, you're the last piece needed." The voice spoke cryptically. Confusion flooded through me. This person, whoever they were, spoke in a riddle I didn't feel like solving. "Don't worry, princess. You'll know soon." The voice sounded closer than it had before. I willed myself to move and this time my feet followed my command. I spun around, trying to catch the culprit who had done this to me. My brain had not registered the fact that whoever it was had called me princess. A cloaked figure appeared in front of me. They placed their hand on me and whispered a few jumbled words before I had the chance to move as it all went dark once again.

 **A/N okay first off I'd like to thank the over 800 people who have read this story and given it a chance! Please do fave/follow this story and drop me a comment! They really do motivate me more to write!**

 **Now onto the second thing I wanted to talk about- I am going to start a one shot story thing. It'll mostly be like Arthur/You, Merlin/You, Morgana/You, Gwen/You, etc. all you have to do is just PM a prompt and I'll write it. :) i hate to disappoint but I DO NOT write smut :( I'm absolutely terrible at it but anything else I will do. So yeah thank you all for taking time to read this story I love you 3**

 **-EpicxXFail**


End file.
